


Craving

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gundabad Orcs, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave, No Plot/Plotless, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Azog is your Master and you his slave. The pale orc comes home after a plundering, but his appetite isn’t satisfied…





	Craving

The hours were early when your Master returned home from yet another plundering. Quickly you kneeled on the dirty floors next to the furry bed as Azog entered the cave, your gaze fixed on the floor as the pale orc sat down on the fur with a breathy grunt. Another grunt directed at you, and you scrambled up on your bare feet, your skillful yet trembling fingers working on removing the armor from his body.

Azog closed his eyes, a deep sigh leaving his lungs as your delicate fingers grazed his rough skin. His hunger for dwarf blood had been fulfilled that night, but now another hunger grew in him. A hunger to feel soft, female flesh in his grip and warm juices coating his length. Opening his eyes, his ice blue gaze studied your naked body intensely, his tongue sliding across his sharp teeth as his huge cock twitched to life.

You admired each crevasse, each scar on your Master’s white skin as piece by piece of metal fell to the floor. For months you’d been his slave now, ever since him and his pack ravaged your village, and to your horror, you found yourself growing more and more attached to him with each day that passed. It was wrong; you knew that. And yet, you craved his rough touches and the pleasure he gave you.

“Snaga…”

You looked up as your Master spoke the name he’d given you. His dark, lustful gaze sent a pang of heat through your belly, and the sight of his hardness poking against his loincloth made your pussy clench with aching need to be filled. Knowing what he wanted, you removed the clothing wrapped around his hips. His long and thick cock bounced up against his abdomen, and you felt your wetness stick to your thighs.

Azog grunted, smelling your arousal. He lifted you with a growl and lowered you onto his cock. You gasped and bit your lip while throwing your head back as his massive member invaded you.

Azog bared his teeth, squeezing your hips with his colossal hands, feeling your tight, little pussy grip his length. Holding you like that; he thrust his hips upwards in a rough and fast pace; his cock stretching your inner walls and hitting your deepest, most pleasurable parts.

You held onto the orc’s broad shoulders with everything you had; your moans filling the room as pleasure gathered into a knot in the pit of your stomach. Seconds later you came with a cry of pleasure on your lips, clenching and twitching around him.

You didn’t have a chance to catch your breath before the pale orc lifted you off of him and pushed you swiftly down onto your stomach on the rug. He pushed inside you once more; one hand grabbing your ass and the other grabbing a fistful of your hair, bending your head back as he started thrusting.

Azog’s pale skin felt rough against your skin as his hips crashed against your ass. His movements were hard and steady, increasing your pleasure with each wilful lunge of his hips. You glanced back at his lustful face, his lips slightly parted as he smirked at you in return. He gave your hair a little tug causing you to gasp and whimper. Azog chuckled and took a firmer hold of your hair as he pounded you harder.

You moaned as he sent you to a current of pleasure, breathing in and gushing out of you. Your eyes rolled back, your back arching as you clenched and twitched around him when Azog made one last plunge into your slick pussy.

Azog growled, burying his fingers into your ass when he felt you tightening around him. He pulled out just as he climaxed, his cock twitching and spurting his hot, white cum all over your ass. He let out a tired grunt and crashed down next to you. The sound of your exhausted breathing filled the air as you laid there in silence; both of you slowly coming down from your high.

The orc pulled you close to his wide chest with a purr on his lips. Soon, he was sleeping heavily and you relaxed in his arms. These were the moments you craved the most: the tiny glimpses of affection and closeness you would never feel from another human again.

**Author's Note:**

> _Snaga means slave in Black Speech_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
